Eifersucht und Eis
by Vilandel
Summary: Nach den magischen Spielen spaziert Gray durch Magnolia und haltet ausgerechnet vor Juvias Lieblingscafé. Hm... vielleicht sollte er sich ein Eis gemeinsam mit seiner hübschen Wassermagierin gönnen. Moment mal... wieso SEINE? (Gray & Juvia Oneshot)


**Eifersucht und Eis**

Gray spazierte glücklich durch Magnolia. Fairy Tail hatte die Magischen Spiele gewonnen und konnte ihr altes Gildengebäude wieder einbeziehen. Ach ja, und gegen die Drachen und dem Zukunfts-Rogue hatten sie auch gesiegt und somit ihre Zukunft gerettet, auch wenn Ultear sich dafür geopfert hat und Gray etwas erschüttert war von ihrem Tod. Alles wie es immer sein sollte, mehr oder weniger. Naja, aber trotzdem würde es nicht mehr dasselbe sein wie vor sieben Jahren. Schliesslich waren vor kurzem ausgerechnet Cobra und Midnight in der Gilde eingetreten. Zuerst hatte Gray sie nicht richtig akzeptieren können, schliesslich hatten sie seiner Gilde viel Leid zugefügt. Doch er musste zugeben, dass er damals sie nicht richtig kannte und dass er sich gar nicht richtig Mühe gegeben hatte, die beiden besser kennen zu lernen. Was wirklich ein Fehler war, wie er sich nachher zähneknirschend und resigniert eingestehen musste. Schliesslich hatte der Eismagier erfahren, was für ein unzerstörliches Band Cobra und Kinana zusammen hielt und wie viel Liebe und Freundschaft sich im Herz des Giftdrachen befand. Jedenfalls gegenüber der lilahaarigen Barkeeperin. Und Midnight zeigte sich auch von einer ganz anderen Seite. Zum Erstaunen aller Gildenmitglieder konnte er liebevoll mit Kindern umgehen, wobei Asuka, Wendy und Romeo den immer schlafenden Illusionsmagier fest ins Herz schlossen. Zudem schien Midnight eine grosse Schwäche für Maya, Wakabas Tochter, zu haben. Gray schüttelte den Kopf. Die beiden würden ein wirklich komisches Paar abgeben, sie waren so verschieden. Neben den beiden ehemaligen dunklen Magiern war auch noch die niedliche Luna dazugekommen, ein silbergrau getigertes Exceedmädchen, das Cobras Partnerin geworden war. Kurz darauf war auch Rin, seine Freundin aus Kindertagen, der Gilde beigetreten. Er war wirklich froh sie wieder zu sehen, schliesslich hatte er gedacht, dass sie während des Angriffes von Deliora umgekommen ist. Ach ja, mit ihr zusammen waren Kyla, ein faules weisses Exceedmädchen und Vivi, eine Göttin aus einer anderen Welt, die sich ihre Unsterblichkeit dank eines magischen Dolches weggenommen hat, und zusätzlich die Nichte von Hestia, der Masterin von Mermaid Heel, war, zu Fairy Tail gekommen. Zusammen mit Takani, einer Tonmagierin, die vor kurzem der Gilde beigetreten ist, bildeten die vier Team Aisling, das sogar noch stärker als sein eigenes Team wurde. Sehr zum Verdruss von Natsu. Doch nicht nur in seiner Gilde gab es zusätzliche Kameraden. In Crime Sorciere waren seit Ultears Tod vier neue Mitglieder und deren Tiere. Yukino, Rogue und Sting hatten gemeinsam mit Lector und Frosch Sabertooth verlassen – dessen neuer Master ausgerechnet Rufus' Onkel war – und sich Jellal angeschlossen. Neben ihnen kam auch Vivis Nichte dazu. Hippilie, gemeinsam mit ihren Tieren Krokus, Percy, Flit und Meeko. Vivis Nichte und Hestias Grossnichte. Bis hier hin konnte der Eismagier mit der Verwandtschaft noch folgen, aber mit den zusätzlichen Familienverhältnissen kam er nicht mehr draus. Diese Götter hatten wirklich eine komplizierte Familie. Der Schwarzhaarige hatte schon Schwierigkeiten sich damit abzufinden, dass Vivi NUR achtzig Jahre älter war als ihre Nichte.

Gray lächelte in die strahlende Nachmittagssonne. Alles war einfach besser geworden, wenn auch nicht perfekt.

Gray war so fest in seinen Gedanken versunken, dass er gar nicht bemerkt hatte wie er sich Juvias Lieblingscafé genähert hatte. Kurz blieb er davor stehen. Er wusste, dass Juvia hier ab und zu kam um ihr Lieblingseis zu essen. Was war dies noch gleich? Gajeel hatte es ihm doch mal gesagt. Ach ja, Stracciatella und Zitrone. Die Geschmäcker der Wassermagierin waren genau so verrückt wie sie selbst. Und gleichzeitig genauso süss.

„Hm… vielleicht sollte ich reingehen und sehen, ob Juvia hier ist? Falls ja, kann ich mir zu ihr hinsetzten, ein Eis bestellen und mich mit ihr unterhalten. Vielleicht werde ich auch endlich erfahren, warum sie sich mir gegenüber immer so komisch verhält. Erza hat Recht, ich sollte einiges mit Juvia klar bringen"

Ganz fröhlich von seiner Idee trat er in das Café ein. Dabei konnte er nicht anders als an Juvia zu denken. Sie war wirklich hübsch. Viel hübscher als viele in der Gilde. Gut, Gray fand Lucy auch sehr attraktiv, aber sie war eine richtige Heulsuse. Puh, er konnte öfters ihre Wimmern gar nicht mehr aushalten. Zum Glück war Juvia nicht so. Gut, sie konnte auch nervig heulen, aber bei ihr gab es immer einen guten Grund. Zumindest nahm er das an.

Als der Eismagier Juvia entdeckte, überraschte es ihn, dass sie so schlechte Laune zu haben schien. Doch gleich danach bemerkte er den dunkelhaarigen und pervers grinsenden Mann, der zuckersüss mit Juvia sprach. Grays Blutdruck stieg gefährlich auf. Was erlaubte sich dieser Bastard SEINER Juvia in seiner Anwesenheit anzuflirten?

„He, beruhig dich, er hat dich ja nicht gesehen und ausserdem ist es noch nicht deine Juvia", brachte er sich selber innerlich zur Besinnung. Aber Juvia schien nicht erfreut zu sein, dass dieser Mann mit ihr flirtete. Gut, Gray musste wohl diesem Hornochse beibringen, dass SEINE Wassermagierin von seiner Art und seinem Dasein nicht sonderlich erfreut schien. He, hatte er nicht gerade behauptet, dass Juvia noch nicht sein war? Moment mal, wieso noch nicht?

Ohne jedoch länger darüber nachzudenken stapfte er mutigen Schrittes auf das Paar zu. Als Juvia ihn bemerkte, strahlte sie ihn an. Hatte Gray schon erwähnt, dass ihr Lächeln noch mehr leuchtete als die Sonne? Doch der Kerl sah ihn mit abschätzigem Blick an und fragte: „Juvia Schatz, kennst du diesen… Stripper?"

Shit, er war nun wieder in Boxershorts. He, wartet mal! Hatte dieser Bastard seine Wassermagierin gerade SCHATZ genannt?

„Ich würde vorschlagen, dass du dich verziehst. Brauchst du eine Brille oder warum bemerkst du nicht, dass Juvia von deiner Anwesenheit total angepisst ist?"

„Wer sagt das denn?", erwiderte der Mann ziemlich arrogant und legte eine Hand auf Juvias Bein. Hätte er besser nicht machen sollen. Denn im selben Augenblick gab die Blauhaarig ihm eine so saftige Ohrfeige, dass er just von seinem Stuhl fiel und ziemlich schmerzhaft auf seinem Hintern landete.

„Juvia hat dir schon dreimal gesagt, dass sie nichts mehr mit dir haben will, Bora. Und jetzt geh, Juvia möchte ihr Eis geniessen und mit dir kann sie dies wirklich nicht!"

Der genannte Bora blickte sie erschüttert an, doch dann machte er das einzig richtige und marschierte in Lichtgeschwindigkeit aus dem Café, unter dem amüsierten Blick der anderen Gäste.

Grinsend drehte sich Gray zu Juvia um. Auch das mochte er an ihr. Im Gegensatz zu Lucy konnte sie sich selber verteidigen. Er setzte sich auf dem Stuhl, den Bora gerade verlassen hatte, und bestellte zweimal Stracciatella und Zitrone mit Rahm und Waffel. Wenn er schon mit Juvia diskutieren wollte, konnte er ihren Geschmack noch zusätzlich kennen lernen. Das Eis kam sofort und während beide Magier von Fairy Tail es genossen, fragte der Eismagier: „Woher kennst du diesen Typ?"

„Er ist Juvias Ex-Freund. Er hat sie verlassen, weil er mit dem Regen nichts zu tun haben wollte. Doch nun hat Bora erfahren, dass Juvia kein Problem mit den Regen mehr hat und er wollte, dass wir neu anfangen. Doch Juvia wollte nicht. Er hat ihr das Herz gebrochen. Hätte Bora Juvia wirklich geliebt, dann hätte er den Regen akzeptiert."

Gray nickte zustimmend. Nun verstand er, warum Juvia so verletzt war, als er bei ihrem Kampf erwähnt hatte, dass er den Regen deprimierend fand. Wenn er darüber nachdachte, war Regen eigentlich nicht wirklich deprimierend. Schliesslich konnten Pflanzen ohne Wasser nicht erblühen und in südlichen Ländern regnete es so wenig, dass sich die Bewohner über jeglichen leichten Regen euphorisch freuten. Gray lächelte Juvia an. Vielleicht sollte er wirklich mit ihr viel mehr Zeit verbringen.


End file.
